Thank's
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan tiga anak paling jenius di Wammy's. Dari awal mula terbentuk... sampai akhir. Ketika maut memisahkan ketiganya./ Friendship/MattMelloNear


Disclaimer: DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Rate: K+

Genre: Friendship

Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan tiga anak paling jenius di Wammy's. Dari awal mula terbentuk... sampai akhir. Ketika maut memisahkan ketiganya./ Friendship/MattMelloNear

Chara: Matt, Mello, Near

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Thank's**

.

.

.

.

 **Wammy's house,Winchester, 1997**

Suasana di Wammy's House sudah sangat sunyi karena malam yang sudah sangat larut, hampir semua anak yang berada di sana sudah menjelajah di alam mimpinya. Hampir semua, kecuali satu anak. Bocah berambut merah itu tampak bergerak gelisah ke sana-kemari di tempat tidurnya.

"Huaahhh... kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur ya?" gerutu bocah berambut merah bernama Matt tersebut.

Matt mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam digital yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

 **23:05**

Sudah sangat larut bagi bocah sepertinya untuk masih terjaga. Namun Matt tetap tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu hangat.

Matt melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong-lorong Wammy' house menuju dapur. Sepi. Biasanya ia menyelinap ke dapur malam-malam begini bersama Mello, namun ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau terkena omelan dari bocah laki-laki tempramental itu.

Matt sudah selesai dengan acara minum susunya dan ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali mencoba tidur.

Bocah 7 tahun itu kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong Wammy's House. Ia hampir sampai dikamarnya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara dari balik salah satu pintu kamar yang berada tepat di sebalah kamarnya.

Matt berhenti di depan pintu kamar itu. Ia menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, berusaha untuk mendengar lebih jelas suara tersebut.

'Hee... suara tangisan? Ada apa dengannya?' batin Matt.

Karena didorong rasa penasaran Matt memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok... tok...

Namun tidak ada jawaban hanya terdengar suara isak tangis yang sama.

Tok... tok...

Matt kembali mencoba mengetuk pintu tersebut, namun masih tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Matt memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalah kamar tersebut. Matt mulai memutar handel pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Bocah bergoogle itu melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar. Gelap. Hanya itu yang Matt dapat saat memasuki kamar tersebut, hanya ada cahaya dari bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka dan siluet tubuh seseorang diatas tempat tidur. Matt meraba dinding di dekatnya, mencoba mencari tombol lampu.

Klik...

Lampu menyala menerangi seisi kamar. Sekarang Matt dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Sosok bocah laki-laki berambut putih ikal, yang memakai piyama putih. Bocah itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua kaki mungilnya yang tertekuk. Terdengar suara isakan dari mulut bocah tersebut.

Matt kembali melangkah mendekati si bocah berambut putih. "Near?" panggilnya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Bocah berambut putih bernama Near itu mendongak, ia menatap Matt denga air mata yang masih mengalir. "Matt."

Matt berjalan mendekati Near dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kamu kenapa Near?" tanyanya.

Near hanya menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Ayolah ceritakan padaku Near, mungkin aku bisa membantumu," ujar Matt lagi.

Near kembali menatap Matt, masih sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sa-saya bermimpi buruk tadi."

"Mimpi apa Near?"

Near terdiam ia seperti sedang menarawang dan memikirkan sesuatu, tak lama wajahnya memucat dan ia kembali menangis.

"Kecelakaan... hiks... darah... mereka... hiks... pergi..." racau Near sambil sesenggukan.

Matt yang melihatnya menjad iba. Mungkin Near bermimpi tentang kematian kedua orang tuannya. Matt dengar orang tua Near meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakan besar, dan Near berhasil selamat karena ia dilindungi oleh ibunya. Near pasti sangat trauma akan hal itu, ia pasti sangat kehilangan, dan Matt tahu seperti apa rasanya karena nasibnya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Near. Ia juga kehilangan keluarganya, namun menurutnya Near masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami hal itu.

Perlahan Matt mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus rambut putih Near. "Jangan menangis lagi oke?" ujar Matt sambil tersenyum.

Near kembali memandang Matt ia mencoba membalas senyum Matt dengan ikut tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

Matt yang sempat melihat seisi kamar Near yang dipenuhi banyak mainan, jadi teringat sesuatu, ia lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Near, aku akan kembali," ujar Matt sambil beranjak dari atas kasur Near.

Namun saat Matt hendak melangkah ia merasakan tangannya ditahan. Matt menoleh dan mendapati tangan mungil Near tengah mencengkeran lengan bajunya. "Jangan pergi... saya tidak mau sendirian lagi," gumamnya.

Matt tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Near. "Hanya sebentar, aku janji," ujarnya menyakinkan.

Near akhirnya mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan Matt.

Matt tersenyum dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama (karena kamar Matt yang tepat berada di samping kamar Near) Matt telah kembali ke kamar Near dengan tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku kembali!" serunya riang.

"Terima kasih. Apa yang Matt bawa?" tanya Near saat melihat tangan Matt yang tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

Matt tersenyum dan menghampiri Near, lalu ia menarik tangannya keluar menunjukkan sesuatu yang dibawanya kepada Near.

"Gundam?" tanya Near.

Matt tersenyum lebar. "Ya, ini untukmu Near!" ujar Matt sambil menyodorkan gundam bewarna merah itu kepada Near.

Near mamandang Matt bingung. "Tapi saya sedang tidak berulang tahun Matt."

Matt kembali tersenyum. "Yah... anggap saja ini hadian pertemanan dariku, ambillah." Matt kembali menyodorkan gundam itu kepada Near.

Akhirnya Near mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil gundam tersebut dari tangan Matt. "Teman?"

"Ya. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya Near?"

Near tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan.

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih, Matt adalah teman pertama saya."

Matt kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Sekarang tidurlah besok kita akan bermain bersama, oke?"

Near menggeleng. "Nanti mimpi itu datang lagi," ujarnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita main saja? Kulihat kau punya banyak mainan."

"Apa Matt tidak ingin tidur?" tanya Near.

"Yah... sebenarnya ingin, tapi sejak tadi aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi daripada aku sendirian dikamar lebih baik kita bermain bersama. Bagaimana?"

Near tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat.

.

.

.

.

Matt dan Near tampak sedang serius menyusun puzzel putih polos milik Near. Disebelah kanan mereka telah berdiri tumpukan kartu-kartu yang sudah tersusun menjadi sebuah menara, sedangkan di sebelah kiri mereka berdiri gedung-gedung yang terbuat dari tumpukan dadu.

Near dan Matt saling berhadapan menyusun puzzel tersebut dengan Near yang masih memeluk gundam pemberian Matt. Suasana sunyi, mereka tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Matt melirik ke arah Near, memperhatikan sosok mungil bocah tersebut.

.

 **Matt POV**

Aku memperhatikan Near, si bocah paling jenius di Wammy's. Yah, Near memang baru beberapa bulan ini bergabung dengan kami di Wammy's House, namun siapa sangka ia bisa merebut posisi peringkat satu dari tangan Mello. Hei, aku ingat wajah Mello saat tahu ia dikalahkan oleh Near si anak baru, wajahnya sungguh lucu kau tahu? Sejak saat itu Mello menganggap Near rivalnya.

Bagaimana denganku? Ya... sejak kedangan Near peringkatku juga turun sih dari yang tadinya peringkat dua menjadi peringkat tiga, namun aku tidak terlalu perduli soal itu. Biasanya aku hanya menjadi penonton antara persaingan Near dan Mello. Ah, dan ingatkan aku untuk membuat mereka juga berteman nanti.

Near, sebenarnya ini kali pertama aku dekat dengannya. Biasanya aku hanya tahu ia dari cerita Mello, bertemupun hanya sekilas saat Mello sedang mencari masalah dengannya. Namun setelah beberapa jam kami bermain bersama disini aku jadi sedikit memahami Near.

Aku jadi tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia hanyalah seorang bocah biasa, terlepas dari kejeniusannya. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang, ia telah sendirian di usiannya yang masih sangat belia. Ia... kesepian, sama sepertiku sebelum memasuki tempat ini. Tapi, setelah memasuki Wammy's House pun ia masih kesepian, tidak sepertiku yang sudah mendapat banyak teman disini, termasuk Mello tentunya.

Kini... aku tahu satu hal... Near itu, bagaikan sebuah boneka perselen. Terlihat kuat diluar namun mudah pecah dan rapuh didalamnya.

Aku kembali meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

Tenang saja Near, aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu kok. Kalau bisa akan kubuat Mello juga menjadi temanmu.

"Matt!"

 **End of Matt POV**

 **.**

Near mengibaskan tangan mungilnya di hadapan Matt, saat dilihatnya Matt tengah melamun. "Matt!" panggilnya.

Matt tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke arah Near dan tersenyum. "Ah, maaf aku melamun tadi. Ada apa Near?" tanya Matt.

Near menggeleng. "Tidak. Saya hanya hanya heran kenapa Matt terus terdiam."

"Oh."

Suasana kembali hening Near melanjutkan menyelesaikan puzzlenya. Matt yang mulai bosan dengan keheningan ini akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Umm... Near?" panggilnya.

Near mendongak. "Hn. Ada apa Matt?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang menjadi penerus L?" tanya Matt sambil meletakkan potongan puzzel pada tempatnya.

"Maksud Matt?"

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku Near, apa kamu mau menjadi penerus L? Kamu kan salah satu kandidatnya."

Near memainkan anak rambutnya. "Kenapa Matt menanyakan itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Mello yang peringkat dua saja sangat terobsesi menjadi penerus L, bagaimana denganmu yang peringkat satu?"

"Begitu."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu sama seperti Mello."

"Huh?"

"Sejak masuk ke sini cita-cita saya adalah menjadi penerus L, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi saya tidak mau membuat Mello marah karena hal itu,"

"Hee...?" Matt terbelalak. "Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang Mello?"

"Saya juga ingin berteman dengannya," sahut Near sambil meletakkan potongan puzzelnya.

Matt tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu," ujar Matt semangat.

"Apa bisa? Mello kan membenci saya."

"Kata siapa? Dia itu hanya kesal karena kau merebut posisinya. Tapi dia itu sebenarnya baik kok, walaupun... err sedikit kasar."

"Ya, saya tahu."

Matt meletakkan potongan terakhir puzzelnya. "Nah, selesai!" serunya riang. "Hoamm..." Matt menguap.

"Matt mengantuk? Kalau mau Matt boleh tidur di sini."

"Terima kasih Near." Matt berjalan ke arah kasur Near, sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya ia sempat melihat ke arah jam yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidur Near.

 **02:25**

'Sudah pagi, pantas aku mangantuk,' batin Matt sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

Matt melirik ke arah Near yang masih duduk di lantai sambil memainkan gundam pemberiannya. Matt tersenyum tipis. "Near!" panggilnya.

Near mendongak menatap Matt.

"Tidurlah!" ajak Matt.

"Tapi nanti saya bermimpi buruk lagi," sahut Near lirih.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menemanimu." Matt kembali tersenyum. "Ayolah Near!"

Near akhirnya mengikuti saran Matt. Bocah berambut putih itu menaiki kasurnya perlahan sebelum membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Matt, tentunya dengan masih memeluk gundam pemberian Matt.

"Nah, selamat tidur Near!" ujar Matt yang langsung memejamkan matanya.

Near terdiam, ia menatap Matt yang telah tertidur di sampingnya.

.

 **Near POV**

Matt. Aku senang, aku akhirnya mempunyai seorang teman, dan itu kamu. Kamulah teman pertamaku, Matt dan aku tak berbohong soal itu. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman ku, bahkan kamu sudah memberikan gundam ini padaku dan aku berjanji akan menjaga gundam ini sebagai hadiah darimu.

Hoamm... aku mulai mengantuk. Benar kata Matt aku harus tidur. Aku kembali memandangnya yang telah tertidur sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat tidur Matt," ujarku sebelum ikut memejamkan mata, memasuki alam mimpiku.

 **End of Near POV**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, matahari telah bersinar menemani kesibukan orang-orang yang akan segera memulai aktifitasnya. Suasana di Wammy's House pagi ini masih begitu tenang karena kebanyakan anak-anak masih berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Namun ketenangan itu terusik oleh ulah seorang bocah laki-laki berambut blonde, ia berteriak-teriak di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

"MATT!" teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu di depannya.

Namun setelah beberapa menit tak ada jawaban, akhirnya bocah pirang bernama Mello itu memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Matt. Tangannya memutar handel pintu. 'Eh... tidak dikunci," batinnya.

Mello memasuki kamar Matt. "MATT!" panggilnya lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mello mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Matt namun... kosong. Ia tidak menemukan bocah berambut merah itu. Mello menggeram kesal.

"MATT, DIMANA KAU?!"

.

.

Sementara itu, di kamar Near tampak dua orah bocah yang masih terdidur pulas. Sinar matahari telah masuk melalui jendela yang lupa ditutup tadi malam, menyilaukan mata si bocah berambut putih.

"Ugh..." Near menggeliat, merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang menyilaukan meatanya tersebut.

"MATT!"

Near tersentak saat ia mendengar suara teriakan tersebut. Bocah berambut putih itu membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan 'ia' masih ada di sana. Bocah berambut merah itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

"MATT, DIMANA KAU?!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini makin keras. Near bisa menebak itu adalah suara Mello yang berteriak dari kamar Matt yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya, sehingga suara teriakan itu terdengar jelas. Tapi kenapa Matt tidak juga bangun ya, pikir Near.

Near kembali menoleh ke arah Matt. 'Matt tertidur pulas sekali, apa saya harus membangunkannya?' batin Near.

"MATT, KELUAR KAU!"

Teriakan Mello terdengar lagi dan semakin keras dengan nada amarah yang sangat kentara, akhirnya Near memutuskan untuk membangunkan Matt kerena ia tidak ingin membuat Mello semakin marah .

Near mengulurkan tangannya dan menguncang bahu Matt perlahan. "Matt!" panggilnya.

"Engh..." Matt hanya menggeliat dan membalikkantubuhnya membelakangi Near.

Near kembali mengguncang tubuh Matt , kali ini lebih kuat. "Matt, bangun. Mello mencarimu!" Namun Matt tidak mempedulikan ucapan Near, ia masih terlelap.

"Matt!" panggil Near lagi sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Matt.

"Ugh... nanti Near. Ini masih pagi tahu, lagipula sekarang kan hari minggu jadi tenang saja," sahut Matt sambil menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Tapi Matt, Mello mencarimu."

"Hm."

Merasa Matt tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya akhirnya Near beranjak turun dari kasurnya, mencuci muka dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Near melangkah menuju kamar Matt, ia memasuki kamar yang pintunya telah terbuka itu dan menemukan sosok bocah laki-laki 8 tahun berambut blonde yang masih berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Matt dengan geram.

Near menghampiri si blonde. "Mello," panggilnya.

Mello yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh namun tak lama ia memicingkan matanya saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Apa?" sahutnya ketus.

"Apa Mello sedang mencari Matt?" tanya Near.

"Ya, kau sudah dengarkan teriakanku tadi?!" sahut Mello masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Saya tahu dimana Matt."

"Huh?"

"Ayo ikut!" ajak Near sambil menggandeng tangan Mello.

Mello tersentak, reflek ia menyentak tangan Near hingga genggamannya terlepas. "Mau apa kau?!"

Near memiringkan kepalanya. "Mello bilang mau menemui Matt," sahut Near polos.

"Memang kau tahu dimana Matt?" tanya Mello, kali ini tanpa berteriak.

"Saya tahu."

"Dimana dia?"

"Matt ada di kamar saya, jadi ayo kesana!" ajak Near lagi sambil menarik tangan Mello dan membawanya menuju kamarnya.

Mello yang masih kebingungan hanya dapat terdiam hingga akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang Near katakan. "Eeehhh...?"

.

.

.

.

Near dan Mello telah memasuki kamar Near. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Mello memasuki kamar rivalnya tersebut, bocah blonde itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari dengan menemukan helai-helai rambut merah yang menyembul dari balik selimut di tempat tidur Near.

'Ck, si albino ini tidak berbohong,' batinnya.

Mello mulai berjalan mendekati Matt yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut Near, sementara Near memilih untuk mengambil handuk dan mandi.

Mello telah tiba di samping tempat tidur Near dimana Matt masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, tangannya mencengkeram selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Matt, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan...

"BANGUN MATT! DASAR BODOOHH!"

Mello berteriak tepat dikuping Matt sambil menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Matt membuat yang bersangkutan langsung terbangun. Bahkan Near yang sedang bermain dengan bebek karetnya di kamar mandi langsung terlonjak akibat teriakan dasyat Mello.

"HUWAAA...!" teriak Matt yang terkejut.

Matt langung terbangun dengan posisi duduk, kemudian ia memandang Mello sebal. "Apaan sih Mello? Pagi-pagi berisik banget."

Perkataan Matt membuat pertigaan telah muncul di dahi Mello. "Kau..." Mello kembali menarik nafas. "AKU MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA DAN KAU MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR DISINI HAAHHH!"

Matt menutup kuping akibat teriakan super sonik Mello, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur Near. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk mencariku disini kan?"

Mello mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini HAAHHH?!"

Matt tersenyum. "Ceritanya panjang..."

Bersamaan dengan Matt yang selesai bicara, Near keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia telah berpakaian dengan rambutnya yang masih basah dan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"... ya kan Near?" tanya Matt pada Near yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Near hanya mengangguk singkat.

Mello kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"

Matt kembali tersenyum lebar. "Kau ingin tahu Mello?"

Mello mengangguk.

Matt beranjak dari kasurnya dan hendak melangkah keluar.

"Mau kemana kau Matt? Bagaimana dengan ceritanya?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu Mello, nanti akan aku ceritaka setelah aku mandi. Jadi kalau kau mau tahu, tetaplah disini jangan kemana-mana atau aku akan membuang seluruh persedian cokelatmu," ancam Matt.

"Hee...?"

"Bye Mello, Near," ujar Matt sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar Near.

Matt berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

 **Matt POV**

Hehe... rencanaku berhasil. Aku berhasil membuat Mello berurusan dengan Near. Yah.. sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari pertama kali Mello berteriak, tapi aku sengaja membuat Mello mencariku hingga ke kamar Near atau membuat Near menunjukkan tempatku berada pada Mello. Toh tujuanku sama saja, aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku pada Near dengan membuat Mello menjadi temannya juga.

Nah sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, semoga saja saat aku kembali nanti tidak ada keributan di sana.

 **End of Matt POV**

 **.**

Sementara itu di kamar Near, Mello masih terdiam di tempatnya semula berdiri. 'Hee... dia meniggalkanku disini berdua dengan si albino?' batin Mello.

Mello mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Near yang mulai membongkar puzzelnya yang telah disusun bersama dengan Matt semalam. Mello terus memperhatikan bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, dan saat Near menolehkan wajahnya pandangan mereka bertemu.

"A-apa yang kau lihat bodoh?" Mello gelagapan karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan rivalnya.

"Bukannya Mello yang terus memperhatikan saya?" tanya Near polos.

Wajah Mello memerah malu. "Ti-tidak," bantahnya.

"Baiklah." Near mengalah, ia kembali sibuk dengan puzzlenya.

Suasana menjadi hening, Mello yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini akhirnya berjalan mendekati Near, sebenarnya ia ingin pergi dari kamar ini tapi ia penasaran dengan cerita Matt dan... ia tidak mau cokelatnya dibuang oleh Matt.

"Hoy!" panggilnya saat ia sampai di depan Near.

Near mendongak menatap Mello.

"Memang apa asyiknya permainan puzzlemu itu sih?" tanya Mello.

"Mello mau coba?" tanya Near.

Mello menatap Near dan tak lama ia menyeringai. "Che, yang seperti ini sih mudah," ujar Mello, bocah blonde itu akhirnya duduk di depan Near.

Pluk..

Mello meletakan potongan puzzel pertamanya.

"Sudah kubilangkan, ini mudah."

Mello hendak meletakan potongan puzzle selanjutnya, tapi...

Tes...

Mello mendengus. "Near!" panggilnya.

Near mendongak, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Mello. "Ada apa?"

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu Near! Lihat, airnya menetes di puzzle!" teriak Mello.

Near hanya memandang Mello sambil berkedip lucu.

"Isshh... sini biar kubantu," ujar Mello sambil menghampiri Near.

Bocah blonde itu menarik handuk yang masih tersampir di bahu Near dan menggosok-gosokkannya pada rambut Near perlahan. Mello tampak asyik dengan kegiatan barunya itu, sedangkan Near hanya diam menerima kebaikan hati Mello. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya tanpa menyadari...

"Hey, sepertinya acara kalian menyenangkan."

... seorang bocah berambut merah yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Matt!" ujar Near dan Mello bersamaan.

Matt menghampiri kedua bocah itu dan duduk di samping Near. "Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya.

"Silakan," sahut Near.

Mello kembali ke posisinya semula yang duduk di depan Near. "Tunggu Matt... ta-tadi itu bukan..." Mello yang takut Matt akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya dan Near mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah Mello, aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu kok," ujar Matt sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mello melotot. "A-apa maksud..."

"Terima kasih Mello," ujar Near tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Terima kasih sudah membantu saya," ujar Near sambil beranjak hendak mengembalikan handuknya ke kamar mandi.

Mello terdiam, Matt mendekati temannya itu dan berbisik di telinganya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Near anak yang manis kan?"

Mello mengangkat alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya... aku bilang sebaaiknya kau berhenti memusuhi Near dan berteman dengannya," sahut Matt.

"Hee...?"

Sebelum Mello sempat berkata-kata lagi Near telah kembali duduk di posisinya semula.

"Yosh... sekarang kita bermain bertiga!" ajak Matt.

"Siapa takut?" tantang Mello yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Puzzle ini sudah setengah jadi." Matt menunjuk puzzle di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau diulang dari awal, Near?"

"Baiklah."

"Yosh!" Mello menumpahkan puzzle yang sudah setengah jadi itu hingga berhamburan. "KITA MULAI!"

Pluk...

Mello meletaka potongan puzzle pertama diikuti Near dan Matt. Akhirnya ketiga bocah itu larut dalam permainan mereka, sesekali terdengar candaan dan lelucon-lelucon konyol mengisi permainan mereka.

Hari ini suasana kamar Near terasa sangat berbeda. Yang biasanya sunyi hanya ditemani suara-suara berbaga macam mainan yang dimainkan Near, kini ditambah suara-suara riang dua orang yang ada disampingnya. Dua orang yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi temannya. Sekarang dan selamanya.

Near tersenyum tipis sambil meletakan potongan puzzle terakhir pada tempatnya yang di sambut sorakan bahagia dari kedua temannya, Matt dan Mello.

.

.

"Tunggu! Matt kau belum menceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan semalam," ujar Mello di sela-sela kegiatannya menyusun puzzle.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali dengan hal itu Mello?" Matt tersenyum jahil.

Mello berdecak. "Isshh... cepat ceritakan saja!"

Matt tertawa. "Baik.. baik... kami hanya bermain bersama semalam..."

"Hee...?"

"... benar kan Near?"

Near mengangguk singkat. "Benar."

"Apa maksudmu? Ceritakan yang jelas bodoh!"

Matt menghela napas. "Baiklah. Jadi begini..."

.

SKIP TIME

.

"... jadi begitu ceritanya Mello," ujar Matt setelah selesai menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Near semalam.

"Che... jadi kalian hanya menyusun puzzle."

"Ya." Kali ini Near yang mengangguk.

Mello menyeringai ke arah Near. "Ternyata kau cengeng juga ya, heh... albino."

Near hanya tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih Mello."

"Hee...? Kau itu senang sekali berterima kasih ya, apa mak..."

Pluk...

Near meletakan potongan terakhir puzzlenya. "Selesai."

Mello terbelalak. "Hee... kenapa kau selesaikan itu sendirian bodoh?!" bentak Mello. "KAU CURANG NEAR!"

Near hanya memandang Mello sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak curang, tadi Mello terlalu serius dengan cerita Matt," ujar Near polos.

Mello menggeram. "Kau... POKOKNYA ULANG!" Mello kembali menumpahkan puzzle yang sudah jadi itu hingga kembali berhamburan.

Near menghela napas, mengalah. "Baiklah."

Sementara Matt hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua temannya itu.

Ya, mulai sekarang... sampai selamanya... kita adalah... teman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jepang, 25 Januari 2010**

Dipinggir sebuah danau tampak seorang pemuda berambut putih tengah teduduk. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah danau di hadapannya, sesekali ia tersenyum tipis saat ingatan masa lalunya dengan kedua temannya itu kembali berputar di benaknya.

Pemuda bernama Near itu masih ingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali Matt datang padanya, menghiburnya saat ia menangis di malam itu. Ia juga masih ingat saat pertama kali Mello ikut bermain puzzle dengannya dan juga Matt. Semua itu masih tersimpan rapi didalam memorinya.

"Yo, Near!" sebuah suara membangunkan Near dari lamunannya, tanpa menolehpun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Orang yang meneleponnya semalam dan mengajaknya bertemu.

"Matt."

Matt menghampiri Near dan ikut duduk di sampingnya ia melirik sekilas ke arah gundam yang ada di genggaman pemuda albino tersebut.

"Hei, kau masih menyimpan gundam itu Near?" tanya Matt.

Near melirik sekilas gundam di pangkuannya. "Ya, karena ini pemberian dari Matt."

Matt tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku mau kau terus menyimpannya, selamanya."

Near mengangguk mantap. "Ya, saya akan menjaganya untuk Matt."

Matt kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut putih Near, kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Matt mengajak saya bertemu?" tanya Near.

"Umm... hanya ingin bertemu teman lama, sekaligus..."

Matt menggantung kata-katanya.

Near masih terdiam menunggu Matt meanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu soal rencana Mello?"

"Rencana penculikan juru bicara Kira?"

Matt mengangguk. "Ya, dan kau pasti tahu resiko rencana itu."

Near menggangguk. "Aku tahu, sangat tahu," ujarnya. "Tapi Matt, bisa kalian hentikan rencana itu? Resikonya besar Matt," lanjutnya lirih.

"Maaf Near, aku tahu ini memang sangat ceroboh, tapi hanya ini satu-satu cara untuk menangkap Kira. Dengan rencana ini kami bisa memberimu petunjuk Near," jelas Matt panjang lebar. "Dan kau tahu betapa keras kepalanya Mello kan? Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai keinginannya terpenuhi."

Near mengangguk lemas. "Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Mello." Matt merogoh tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gundam lain dari dalamnya. "Ini hadiah darinya." Matt menyodorkan gundam berwarna kuning itu kepada Near.

Near menerimanya dengan ragu, ia menatap Matt.

Matt yang mengerti kebingungan Near hanya tertawa. "Haha... aku tahu ini konyol tapi itu memang darinya, dia bilang sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah mengembalikan foto miliknya tempo hari."

Near tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu sampaikan terima kasihku padanya."

"Tentu saja."

Matt beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Kami masih punya satu hadiah lagi, tapi nanti setelah misi ini selesai,"ujar Matt. "Aku harus kembali, sebelum Mello mengomel lagi."

Near hanya mengangguk. "Ya."

Matt berbalik namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Near menghentikannya.

"Matt!" panggil Near.

Matt berhenti, ia berbalik. "Hm?"

"Kalian harus kembali."

Matt tidak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Matt melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik, kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkan Near.

Near menatap kepergian Matt sambil memeluk dua gundam pemberian Matt dan Mello dengan erat. Ia tetap menatap punggung si pemuda bergoogle hingga sosoknya hilang dari pandangan Near.

"Harus. Kalian harus kembali. Matt. Mello."

.

.

.

.

 **26 Januari 2010**

Mobil camaro merah itu berjalan cepat menembus keramaian lalu lintas kota Kanto, di belakangnya beberapa mobil hitam mengejarnya. Si pengemudi mobil camaro yang merupakan seorang pemuda berambut merah semakin menambah laju kendaraannya untuk menghindari kejaran mobil-mobil hitam tersebut.

Namun ia terpaksa harus mengerem mobilnya saat dilihatnya beberapa mobil hitam lainnya menghadang laju mobilnya. Pemuda bernama Matt itu mendengus.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Matt memperhatikan sekelilingnya, menghitung jumlah mobil yang mengepungnya. 'Banyak juga pengawal si Takada itu.'

Matt menghela napas sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. 'Semoga waktu yang kuberikan cukup untukmu, Mello.'

Matt keluar dari mobilnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia memandang para pengawal Takada yang mengepungnya, dengan ekspresi santai.

"Hei... hei... sejak kapan di Jepang diperbolehkan membawa senjata?" ujar Matt masih dengan santainya walaupun dalam kondisi terjepit.

"Aku adalah salah satu penculik Takada jadi, kalian pasti membutuhkan informasi tentang teman-temanku kan? Kalian tak akan menembak..."

DOR...

DOR.. DOR..

DOR... DOR... DOR...

Terdengar suara rentetan peluru memecah kesunyian jalanan kota Kanto. Puluhan peluru menghujam, menembus tubuh si pemuda bergoogle. Matt memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan kini kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Brukk...

Matt terjatuh, bersandar di mobilnya. Nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan, pandangannya memburam.

.

 **Matt POV**

Jadi, hanya sampai disini ya. Huft... ya aku memang sudah tahu resiko misi ini, yaitu... kematian . Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan diri seandainya hal itu benar-benar terjadi, makanya aku tidak bisa berjanji pada Near bahwa aku akan kembali.

Kesadaranku sudah makin menjauh. Mello, selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu. Selesaikan misi ini sampai tuntas. Dan... kalau bisa... kembalilah dengan selamat... Near masih butuh teman, kau tahu?

Dan Near... terimalah hadiah terakhir dariku. Selesaikan kasus ini, dan bawa Kira ke tiang gantungan. Aku percaya kau bisa Near. Selamat tinggal...

 **End of Matt POV**

 **.**

Pluk...

Rokok yang semula dihisap Matt terjatuh dari bibirnya, bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak.

'Deg'

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde tampak sedang mengemudikan sebuah truk melintasi jalanan kota Kanto, ia sedikit melirik ke belakang, ke arah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang menjadi tawanannya saat ini.

Pemuda bernama Mello itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan, namun itu tidak lama sampai ia melihat siaran berita dari televisi mini yang terpasang di truknya.

Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi tersebut, dan ia terbelalak saat mengetahui berita yang disiarkan disana. Berita tentang salah seorang penculik Takada yang berhasil tertangkap dan di tembak mati oleh para pengawal Takada.

Camaro merah itu... Mello tahu dengan jelas siapa pemiliknya, tubuhnya melemas saat melihat sosok itu, sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah yang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah. Matt.

"Matt... tewas..."

Mello menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf... Matt."

.

Mello memarkirkan truknya di dalam sebuah gereja tua yang sudah tidak terpakai, ia kembali melirik sekilas ke arah wanita berambut hitam tersebut. Wanita benama Takada itu terlihat meringkuk di sudut bagian belakang truk tersebut. Ia terlihat diam saja.

Mello kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ke depan, tanpa ia ketahui Takada tengah memegang sobekan kertas death note dan saat ini sedang menuliskan namanya.

 **Mihael keehl**

Takada telah menuliskan namanya.

5 detik

.

10 detik

.

20 detik

.

30 detik

.

35

.

36

.

37

.

38

.

39

.

40

'DEG'

Mello terbelalak, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada jantungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencengkeram kuat dada kirinya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

.

 **Mello POV**

Sial! Apa-apan ini? Jantungku sakit sekali. Jangan-jangan ini karena buku keparat itu. Apa Takada sialan itu menyimpan potongan death note? Sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya... ugh...

Jadi, cuma sampai disini? Ternyata resiko misi ini benar-benar kematian. Ya, aku tahu itu namun aku tetap keras kepala untuk melanjutkan misi ini. Membahayakan diriku sendiri dan... membayakan Matt.

Matt, sepertinya aku harus menyusulmu. Semoga kau tidak bosan melihatku, haha... maafkan aku yang telah menyeretmu dalam rencana bodohku sehingga kau juga harus tewas. Maaf Matt... aku tidak bisa menemani Near.

Dan Near... terimalah hadiah terakhir dariku, dari kami. Kau harus selesaikan kasus ini, dan bawa Kira ke tiang gantungan. Kau harus bisa, Near, karena mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayaimu bodoh. Dan maaf, sepertinya Matt lebih membutuhkanku dari pada kamu Near, jadi... Selamat tinggal...

 **End of Mello POV**

 **.**

Brukk...

Kepala Mello jatuh terkulai membentur stir kemudinya, bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak.

Whuusshhh...

Tak lama muncul api yang lama-kelamaan semakin membesar, membakar seisi bagunan gereja tua itu beserta isinya , berikut truk yang terparkir di dalamnya.

'Deg'

.

.

.

.

Near sedang berada di kantor penyelidikannya saat berita itu sampai di telinganya. Near membeku, tubuhnya seakan sulit untuk digerakan, kakinya melemas tak sanngup lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya.

Di salah satu layar komputernya menampilkan gambar sebuah mobil camaro berwarna merah dengan seorang pemuda bergoogle dan berambut merah yang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah bersandar di badan camaro tersebut.

"Matt."

Sedangkan di layar komputer yang satunya lagi menampilkan gambar sebuah gereja yang tengah dilalap api dengan sebuah mobil truk yang terparkir di dalamnya.

"Mello."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Winchester, 2012**

Awal musim gugur yang cerah di Winchester, Inggris. Seorang pemuda berambut putih tampak menyusuri jalanan di Kota Winchester ini. Tangannya menggenggam dua buah robot gundam, yang satu berwarna merah sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna kuning. Sesekali tangan lainnya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memilin rambutnya.

Pemuda bernama Near itu menyusuri jalan kota seorang diri. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika dilihatnya sebuah gerbang yang menjulang di hadapannya. Near kembali melangkah memasuki gerbang besar dengan tulisan 'Cemetery' diatasnya tersebut.

Pemuda yang kini menyandang gelar detektif terhebat didunia itu menyusuri area pemakaman, ia menyusuri deretan batu-batu nisan yang berjajar rapi disana hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan sebuat batu nisan. Near memandang tulisan yang tertera di atas nisan tersebut.

.

 **RIP**

 **Mail Jeevas**

 **1 Februari 1990 – 26 Januari 2010**

 **.**

"Hai, Matt! Apa kabar?" ujarnya sambil berjongkok di depan nisan Matt.

"Apakah Matt bahagia disana?" tanya Near lagi yang tentu tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban.

.

 **Near POV**

Sudah dua tahun sejak kasus Kira berakhir, dan sudah dua tahun juga sejak kepergian Matt dan Mello. Aku kembali memandang nisan Matt sambil tersenyum. Aku berhasil... aku berhasil menyelesaikan kasus itu... untuk kalian... aku sudah menepati janjiku kan?

Tapi kenapa kalian pergi?

Kenapa kalian tak pernah kembali lagi?

Aku memandang sendu nisan Matt.

Matt. Dia adalah teman pertamaku, orang pertama yang berhasil menembus batas teritori yang kubuat. Orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaanku, orang pertama yang datang untuk menghiburku saat aku menangis kala itu.

Thank's Matt.

Terima kasih telah mau menjadi temanku. Terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu. Terima kasih... untuk semuanya.

Terima kasih juga karena telah membuat aku dan Mello berteman, aku tahu itu semua rencana Matt kan untuk membuat Mello mau berteman denganku. Sekali lagi thank's Matt. Thank you so much.

 **End of Near POV**

 **.**

Near merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari dalam sana. Sebuah PSP dan sebatang cokelat.

Near tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia meletakan PSP yang dibawanya ke atas nisan Matt. "Saya punya hadiah untuk Matt, semoga Matt suka ya."

Kemudian Near bergeser pada nisan yang berada tepat disebelah nisan Matt. Near menandang tulisan yang tertera pada nisan tersebut.

.

 **RIP**

 **Mihael Keehl**

 **13 Desember 1989 – 26 Januari 2010**

 **.**

Near tersenyum tipis. "Hai Mello! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apa kau bahagia bersama Matt di sana?"

"Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mello, karena Mello sudah mau menjadi teman saya."

Near tersenyum sambil meletakan sebatang cokelat yang dibawanya ke atas nisan Mello.

"Saya juga membawa hadiah untuk Mello, jadi Mello tidak perlu iri pada Matt," ujar Near sambil terkikik kecil.

Near tersenyum kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa untuk kedua temannya.

Tak lama pemuda berambut putih itu kembali mengangkat kepala. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Saya harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Matt, Mello."

Near berbalik, berjalan menjauhi kedua nisan tersebut.

Tanpa Near sadari, tepat ketika ia berbalik pergi terlihat dua sosok transparan yang sedang berdiri di belakang kedua nisan yang tadi di kunjungi Near. Sosok dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut merah sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut blonde.

Sosok berambut merah itu berjongkok di depan nisan dimana sebuah PSP diletakan diatasnya, ia terbelalak. "Woahh... lihat Mello! Ini adalah PSP limited edision keluaran terbaru," ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sosok yang dipanggil Mello itu mendengus. "Percuma Matt, kau tak akan bisa memainkannya lagi," ujar Mello sambil menatap cokelat yang di letakan di atas nisan dengan pandangan kepingin.

"Haha... kau sendiri sebenarnya ingin merasakan cokelat Hershey's yang lezat itu kan, Mello?" ujar Matt sambil cekikikan.

"Diam kau Matt!" bentak Mello.

"Oke... oke." Matt mengangkat tangan, menyerah.

"Tapi aku senang," gumam Matt.

"Huh?"

"Aku senang Near masih mengingat kita walau sudah dua tahun berlalu," ujar Matt sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mello ikut tersenyum . "Ya, kau benar. Tak kusangka si bocah albino itu masih sudi menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi kita."

"Aku bisa tenang sekarang."

"Ya."

Whusshhh...

Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Matt dan Mello menghilang bersama hembusan angin, menyisakan sebuah PSP dan sebatang cokelat sebagai tanda persahabatan yang tak akan pernah terputus.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hai... saya author baru di fandom ini.. salam kenal semuanya.

Fic ini adalah fic death note pertama saya, jadi saya masih butuh bimbingan dari para senpai di fandom ini dan saya sangat butuh saran dan masukannya dari para senpai sekalian...

.

Dan soal scene adegan tanggal 26 Januari itu, berhubung saya lupa-lupa ingat sama versi canonnya jadi ada beberapa yang saya karang.. semoga itu gak jadi masalah ya,, hehe.. oke..

.

.

.

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
